warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Celestial Hawks
"Let our talons tear into their guts!"- Common phrase yelled by chapter members armed with Lighting Claws The Celestial Hawks are a chapter bred from the great Imperial Fists, masters of siege. As expected, the Celestial Hawks carry some of their expertise in this field and are known as some of the best quick siege troops in the Imperium. They hail from no world, as they are fleet-based, but they maintain recruiting monasteries on three planets. From these planets they recruit the bulk of their neophytes and menials. The chapter is known to not be codex-compliant and deviates drastically from it's teachings. They are close allies with the BullFrogs and Preachers. They have come under suspicion for having a blood-lust, though they have never let an Inquisitor or anyone other than Astartes aboard their ships, especially the Celestial Hawk. History Founding The Celestial Hawks were founded during the 23rd 'Sentinel' Founding in the 37th Millennium. They were created to crusade against the Imperium's myriad enemies with zeal and without remorse or pity, as their Imperial Fist progenitors do. They were to be sent to the Ultramar system to report to the Ultramarines so as to be assigned to a campaign. This created much friction in the newly minted Astartes as they believed they should dictate where they would go. When then new Chapter Master Vorn Havlak requested that they assign themselves to an area of operation, the Ultramarine Sergeant training the new Astartes confronted Vorn. They exchanged a fierce argument about why the Chapter Master seemed to resent the Ultramarines. Vorn responded with: "My Chapter fights at the pleasure of the Imperium, but not at it's orders." Believing him to be a heretic, the Sergeant went to gather some of the trainees to arrest Vorn. Instead, he found none of them were willing and was wounded whilst attempting to order them to follow him. He was jettisoned off the space station that they were on, but somehow survived. He was rescued by several members of the Preachers Chapter also being created at the same planet. They turned him over to Vorn Havlak and disappeared. He is believed to be held in the bowels of the Celestial Hawk, the colossal star-fortress the Hawks inhabit. Another theory is that he is now serving as a tactical advisor, but is highly unlikely due to the apparent hatred of him by the Celestial Hawks. Due to the tendency of information being lost in the 41st millennium and the 37th, no investigation has been launched as there is simply no record of the Sergeant existing. Deployment After fierce debate between Chapter Master Vorn Havlak and the High Lords of Terra, it was ultimately decided that the Chapter would report to Macragge for assignment to an area the Ultramarines felt was under threat. This angered Vorn Havlak and the brothers of the Chapter. They threatened to attack Macragge once they got there if they weren't allowed to assign themselves, but they knew it would be to no avail, as their fleet was much too small to do any real damage to Macragge. So, Vorn decided to use influence he had gained as a Captain in an unknown Chapter. He was able to convince the Magos in charge of weapons and armor to give them an extra 300 suits of power armor and many more weapons. The Magos in charge of the gene-seed was coerced into creating an extra 500 pairs of gene-seed. Most notably the Magos in charge of requisitioning was convinced to create a massive fleet. It included 10 Strike Cruisers, 9 Vanguard Cruisers, 44 Escorts, and 2 Battle Barges. The greatest ship however, was to be the Chapter Barque, the Celestial Predator. It is a truly huge ship, comprised of the hulls of several destroyed Battle Barges and many meters of Adamantium plating. It has at least three overlapping void shields protecting it with one or two in reserve. No one known just how many systems she carries due to the immense size and complexity of her. With these additions, the Chapter sufficiently terrified the High Lords of Terra being faced with the might of this fleet. As such, they quickly reversed their decision and allowed the Chapter to pick their own field for deployment. Organization Due to their hatred towards the Ultramarines, it is no surprise that this Chapter has deviated drastically from the Codex. Their organization is as follows: Companies 1st Company, the 'First Line'- 10 Tactical Squads/ 1 Captain/ 1 Chaplain/ 1 Techmarine/ 1 Apothecary/ 1 Standard Bearer. 2nd Company, the 'Hammer'- 10 Tactical Squads/ 1 Captain/ 1 Chaplain/ 1 Techmarine/ 1 Apothecary/ 1 Standard Bearer. 3rd Company, the 'Terrors'- 10 Tactical Squads/ 1 Captain/ 1 Chaplain/ 1 Techmarine/ 1 Apothecary/ 1 Standard Bearer. 4th Company, the 'Artillery'- 10 Tactical Squads/ 1 Captain/ 1 Chaplain/ 1 Techmarine/ 1 Apothecary/ 1 Standard Bearer. 5th Company, the 'Last Standers'- 10 Tactical Squads/ 1 Captain/ 1 Chaplain/ 1 Techmarine/ 1 Apothecary/ 1 Standard Bearer. 6th Company, the 'Anvil'- 10 Squads of 9 junior Chaplains and 1 Chaplain Sergeant/ 1 Chaplain Captain/ 1 Chaplain/ 1 Chaplain Techmarine/ 1 Chaplain Apothecary/ 1 Chaplain Standard Bearer. 7th Company, the 'Furious Healers'- 10 Squads of 9 junior Apothecaries and 1 Apothecary Sergeant/ 1 Apothecary Captain/ 1 Apothecary Chaplain/ 1 Apothecary Techmarine/ 1 Apothecary/ 1 Apothecary Standard Bearer. 8th Company, the 'Calvary'-10 Squads of 9 junior Techmarines and 1 Techmarine Sergeant/ 1 Techmarine Captain/ 1 Techmarine Chaplain/ 1 Techmarine/ 1 Techmarine Apothecary/ 1 Techmarine Standard Bearer. 9th Company, the 'Drill Masters'- 12 Tactical Squads/ Varying Number of 4 man Scout Squads/ 1 Captain/ 1 Chaplain/ 1 Techmarine/ 1 Apothecary/ 1 Standard Bearer. Elder Company- 10 Elder (Veteran) Squads of 10 Brothers each/ 1 Elder Captain/ 1 Elder Chaplain/ 1 Elder Techmarine/ 1 Elder Apothecary/ 1 Elder Standard Bearer. Command 30 Librarians of various ranks 90 Honor Guard 10 Chapter Command- 1 High Elder/ 1 Master Elder Chaplain (Reclusiarch)/ 1 Master Elder Librarian (Chief Librarian)/ 1 Master Elder Techmarine (Master of the Forge)/ 1 Master Elder Apothecary (Most veteran Apothecary)/ 1 Master Elder Standard Bearer (Most veteran Standard Bearer)/ 4 Elder Guard (Most veteran Sergeants) Recruitment Notable Members Artifacts Relations Campaigns Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:White Scars Successors